imperialwarfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization Value
What's the use of Civilization Value? The answer is that Civ Value determines whether or not you can take over a square of territory. You must have a Civ Value higher than the enemy "red" squares to take over an enemy "red" square. Example: The enemy occupies this square, and has 1399 Civ Value. If I occupied the square, I'd have 1699 Civ Value on that square. Therefore, I take over that square. You must have at least 100 Civ Value on a square to take over that piece of territory. The difference between Civ Value and Territory Range is that Civ Value determines whether or not you can take territory over, while Territory Range determines how much territory you can potentially take over. In theory, Civilization Value is IW lingo for how strong and important your Civilization is; in practice, it's a weak proxy for how much Territory you can hold. Civilization Value forms the crux of Imperial Warfare's diversity as a strategy game: You could have a Level-80 Hero and the scariest line of Chariots in the land, but you won't see a single spot of green around your poor City if you don't pay attention to Civilization Value. The root of all great civilizations is a strong system of beliefs and ideals; this phenomenon is embodied in Imperial Warfare as Temples, Wonders, and Priests. These are the building blocks for gaining a healthy Civilization Value and thus seizing as much Territory as you possibly can---only by making Priests Worship at the Temples and Wonders in your Empire can you hope to increase your Civ Value and get Territory. Worshipping for Civ Value Worshipping can be executed at the main interfaces of either Wonders or Temples. Worship can be accomplished with or without Priests and with various durations and speeds; for maximum effects on Civilization Value, Worship should be guided by a Priest (currently a maximum of only one may reside in either a Wonder or a Temple at one time) and at the highest speed for the maximum amount of time. Every Worship session takes a certain amount of Gold (you can't expect those gods to listen for free, now can you?), the amount of which increases dramatically with the speed to which that particular Worship is set. As Worshipping can get quite pricey, especially at the highest speeds, it's best not to let your guard down and allow your Civ Value to drop once you gain a certain level: It's much better to maintain than it is to regain. Naturally, if you Worship a great deal and raise your Civ Value to levels that allow for maximal territorial expansion, one of two things is going to happen at some point. One, someone's going to get jealous and send some Priests to Defame your houses of Worship, decrease your Civ Value, and destroy your Territory (in which case you better get ready to Expel those offending Priests); or two, you're going to run up against someone else's land and be forced to Defame them yourself. Civilization Bonus Player Empires gain bonuses in certain attributes as their Territory increases; these bonuses depend on the Civilization to which the player belongs. *Rome: Unit HP *Persia: Merchant Load *China: City Build Speed *Egypt: Research Speed The degree of the bonus depends on how many Plots belong to the Civilization, according to the following chart: